The Life of Sendo
by Lost in Naruto
Summary: Sendo was your average orphan. He was kind, calm, and sincere. Recently though, he has been remebering a time when he wasn't. Now he must protect the village of Kohona with his hidden secret. Please R&R!


Sendo Shukun

A small boy sat alone in a tall hallway, a draft causing his black hair to fly upwards. His black cloak covered his body, concealing himself. His eyes were engulfed by a demonic red tint. The boy's eyes were shedding tears that stayed in his eyes, never falling to the ground. Around him lay a set of kunai, all covered by sheaths of blood. The boy stood up, his sandals clanking against the floor. As he raised his head, a small sound began to emanate down the hall. It began to take form, becoming a small clinging sound. It grew louder, scraping at his head. The boy raised his pale hands, covering his ears from the sound. A shadow began to take shape as he looked down the corridor. The shape of a man in a black suit and a blade in hand emerged from the darkness. As the boy looked, the man fell to the ground as blood erupted from his back. The boy stared down, trying to close his eyes, but to no prevail.

……………..

A tall boy sat on a couch, his black hair spiked at the ends. The room was covered in decorations of all kinds. The boy's cloak covered his body, except for one arm. On the arm sat a strange red mark shaped in a peculiar kunai shape. His eyes were pure silver, covered by a ring of blue. A ring sang out from the door, and the boy's head swung around to see that someone was standing outside his door.

"Just a minute!" the boy yelled in frustration, his tone soft yet powerful.

The boy rose up, his cloak swinging around him. He walked to the door and pulled it open. In front of him now stood a tall girl, her form glowing. She had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and rested on her pink kimono. In her hair was a pink burette that matched her eyes. She jumped onto the boy hugging him in a tight hold.

"Hey there Sendo-kun!" she said with a squealing voice.

"Ready to go?" asked Sendo, the irritation in his voice evident.

"Yep, but your paying!" she said.

The two walked outside into a black world, only visible through the light of tall streetlights. Sendo checked his side for his kunai, knowing that at night you couldn't be too careful. He looked around, seeing other couples passing by them. He and Mitsu had been dating since they had become genin. Ever since, Friday had been their night to go out. Sendo didn't have much money left since his parents had died. Mostly, Mitsu paid for their going out nights. As they approached a corner, a light shone above them, revealing a sign for their favorite restaurant, Mika's. Sendo opened the door for Mitsu and then followed behind. As they walked, Sendo heard some men in the corner start whispering. In the dim lights, it was hard to tell who it was. A man dressed in a grey uniform customary of Mika's, took them to their table. As they sat, Sendo noticed the guys in the corner. It was Mitsu's ex-boyfriend Jin and his group. The group of three stood up and walked over. Sendo reached for his kunai and then sat still. As the group approached, he noticed that they suddenly turned and walked out the door, only throwing a small note that landed under Mitsu's seat. Sendo ignored it and ordered his usual, as did Mitsu. As the walked away, Sendo turned to Mitsu.

"Hey, check under your seat. Jin just threw a note under there." He whispered.

Mitsu reached under her seat, pulling out a small paper with the words "I need to talk to you."

"Weird." said Mitsu, throwing it aside.

………...

Sendo walked home, Mitsu still hanging onto his shoulder. Mitsu had eaten too much, as always, and had gotten sick. As he walked her home, she suddenly fell limp to the ground. Sendo quickly checked her to see what had happened. She had only fallen asleep. Sendo picked her up and walked her home, leaving her on her couch. She was also an orphan, left with a large sum of money. As Sendo stepped outside, Jin and his group came out of the bushes, knocking him out cold.

…………...

Sendo awoke home, a note by his head that read, "You owe me for saving you. Kouken." Sendo fell back into unconsciousness, losing his head in that name. Kouken.


End file.
